Speak Now
by PostmarkedFromParis
Summary: Can I stop her from marrying before it's too late? What if my plan doesn't work? Brittana. Based on T Swift's Speak Now. More detailed, better summary inside.
1. Speak Now

**Summary:** It's been about 4 years since Brittana has broken up. The pair reconnected as friends two years after their break up. One of the girls had just entered a relationship right before their reconnection. Now, she is getting married, and the other has just realized she still loves the bride-to-be. It's time for her to speak up now, or forever hold her peace.

**Side note:** Mostly canon characterization. I'm sure you'll all notice the slight changes. Also, I have no idea which girl I want to be the one getting married, and which one to be the one to speak up, so you'll notice the narrator speak as if it could be either one. That's also why I don't mention if Alex is a boy or girl, because again I haven't decided yet. I promise I'll decide soon, and you'll get a big reveal when that happens :)

**Inspiration:** The original idea came for this story popped into my head while watching that god-awful Bram marriage ceremony while doing homework. I usually happen to have music on while studying, and wouldn't you know it that Taylor Swift's _Speak Now_ (go listen to it, it's a good one :) song was on just before that scene. Thus, we have a story in my head that just sort of leaped out feet first onto my laptop page. Each chapter will be based on a different T Swift song – it's just every time I listen to her albums epic Brittana feels and plots start swirling around in my mind all inspired by the lyrics. I probably (I say probably because I could change my mind, it happens a lot) won't be using Mine as a whole chapter since it's already in canon, but maybe a reference or two to that scene could pop in to say hello.

**One last quick note**: I don't own Glee or any of the awesome characters. If I did, this show would probably be on some channel like HBO where anything goes. Also, this isn't my first time writing fiction. I'm an avid reader and writer, but this is the very first time I've ever posted my work anywhere and let anybody at all see it. I'll admit I make lots of grammar mistakes (feel free to call me out on them, I love constructive criticism), but mostly I just hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I do writing it :)

And finally, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Speak Now**

_This is wrong. So wrong! I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here at all really. I mean I was disinvited. God, what am I doing here? What if she doesn't – NO! STOP! No negative thoughts. You came here to rescue the girl of your dreams. To wisk her away from making the biggest mistake of our lives, to save her, and to fly off into the sunset where we'll live happily ever after. I just have to get through the next couple hours, and well, not chicken out._

"What the hell are you doing here," you hear a whispered, yet rather stern and curious voice question the back of your head. You don't even have to look at her to know that Quinn has her eyes narrowed in scrutiny at your presence. Turning around, you see her in her canary yellow, form fitting bridesmaid dress - a dress you're suddenly thankful you aren't being forced to wear right now as it clashes terribly with your skin tone – and white heels hurriedly closing a door before rushing over to you.

"Seriously, you're not supposed to be here today," she accuses harshly, and proceeds to yank you down the hall and through another doorway. The room appears to be the chapel nursery. The crib and obscene amount of playthings tips you off. Quinn shuts the door, locks it, and rounds on you. You just know you're about to get an ear full.

"May I ask as to why you've decided to show up?"

You open your mouth to give her an answer, but she raises her hand to silence you.

"Never mind. I don't really care. All I know is that Alex disinvited you 2 weeks ago! And our precious soon-to-be bride, whom also happens to be one of your best friends, won't stop questioning me of your whereabouts! Why the fuck doesn't she know that her maid of honor hasn't shown up yet or isn't even attending her wedding? Alex didn't tell her your invite was rescinded? What the hell went down?!"

Quinn's just thrown her hands up in the air, and she's huffing. You know she's pissed. Not so much of the drama she's dealing with right now, but more so of being kept in the dark of something big. Especially since it pertains to her two best friends.

"I… We… We're… It's complicated," you stutter out.

"I got that."

"Look…" you trail off.

_Should I tell her about my plan? Should I tell her what happened? All I really want to do is get my girl back and live happily forever after with her._

Quinn's just raised her eyebrows and nodded urging you to continue on. You know she's losing patience, which is a tiny bit satisfying to the little power struggle the two of you have had with each other since you were little. Right now, you know things she doesn't. Big things. You just know it's eating at her.

_Fuck it._ You decide you've got to tell her. You need an ally in this plan, or at least someone who supports you.

"I'm here to get her back."

"Excuse me!?"

"I still love her. I don't think I ever stopped. I need her. She get's me the way no one else does. Quinn, she can't marry Alex. I was stupid to have encouraged her to do such a thing. I was stupid to accept being her maid of honor. I was stupid to have ever let her out of my life in the first place. We never should have been apart – like ever." You wince at the sound of your voice squeaking and raising on the last few words. You feel the tears threatening to fall, and you hope they don't because you really don't want to be crying right now. You need to be strong. You're already terrified at the prospect of stopping a wedding in front of pretty much all of your friends and their families - you just know they're all going to hate you after today. Breaking down just isn't an option right now or you know you'll chicken out.

You've been looking at the ground throughout your little speech, because you didn't want to see Quinn's reaction. You hear her footsteps and she's suddenly standing in front of you. She delicately grabs your hands. You look up, because she hasn't said anything yet and you expected an outburst of some kind. Her silence is sort of scary, because you really did expect her inner lioness to run rampant and rip you a new one at your pathetic lovesick victim speech. Quinn is studying you as she purses her lips. Then out of nowhere, she smiles.

"You're smiling creepily at me."

She laughs.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

She begins to swing your hands side to side, back and forth. "

I can't believe I didn't see it. You still being in love with her."

You smile at that, because of course you are.

"Heh, yeah" you drawl out in a slight whisper.

Quinn has a slight twinkle in her eye, and she's still smiling. Almost smirking, you realize. You know that look. It's the face she makes when she knows something that you don't. That sort of irks you, but right now is not the time to play games with each other. You have a serious plan to execute. So serious, that you'd like to title this as The Biggest Most Life Changing Best Plan of Your Life Ever.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," she laughs out. "What's your plan?"

"Uh, what?"

"Well you said you were here to get her back, so what's your plan?"

You are so confused right now. Is she really just going to go along with this? No questions asked? You really expected something different out of her. A scolding. Disapproval. Perhaps even her pushing you out of the church. Pretty much anything other than this happy, supportive Quinn. She's really not the kind of girl to be an accomplice to anyone rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. You know that her thoughts on love are cynical at best lately, but she's definitely not one to mess with a happily ever after.

As if reading your mind she blurts "You're one my best friends. You deserve to live happily ever after. Even if that means I have to destroy that of one of our exes."

You both scrunch up your faces in disgust as you remember that between the three musketeers that make up the Unholy Trinity, Alex would make the third person that all three of you have shared and gotten with in some way. Clearly, you lot seem to ignore the unwritten rule of girl world that dictates not dating or hooking up with your friend's exes.

"Oh well, it's not like I cared all the much about Alex anyways," she states with an air of nonchalance. You throw her a smirk and a raised eyebrow because you know back in her freshman year of college, Alex was her absolute life for all of two months or however long they were together. You know Quinn would never admit it though.

"Besides I'm pretty sure the only reason our darling bride named _you_ maid of honor was because she wanted a chance to see what it would be like to be standing next you at the alter. I mean if we're being serious here, we all know that I'm much more qualified for those duties than you - what with me being a Yale graduate event planner and all. Just saying."

You laugh.

"If that's what you need say to comfort yourself, Quinn. We'll go with it. I personally just thought it was because I'm way hotter and much more fun."

Then Quinn's words hit you and the image of you standing at the alter with the girl who has taken your heart hostage since the moment you laid eyes on each other crosses your mind and you can't help but love the way your heart stops and speeds up all in the same instance at that notion.

"So seriously, though, what's your plan? Because we have like an hour and a half till it's go time."

"Uhm, well I was sort of hoping that just her noticing me in the pew would be enough. I wasn't aware that Alex didn't tell her I was suddenly uninvited and why."

You hated Alex before for stealing your girl out from under you. You hated A even more for keeping the two of you apart for the past couple weeks, though you do suppose there was a good reason. And right now you just despise Alex's existence all together for keeping secrets from someone who is about to be married to. You have a firm stance that secrets don't make a relationship, and an even firmer stance that your best friend shouldn't be treated like this in her own relationship. She can make her own decisions. She deserves to deal with things herself. She deserves to know that it's not you pushing her away or running away like you suddenly hate her like her texts, voicemails, and Facebook messages indicate that she feels. You've tried contacting her back in every way, but you just know Alex has been able to intercept all of those chances at explaining yourself.

"Yeah, how did that happen anyways?"

You momentarily forgot Quinn wasn't aware of the situation.

"Alex came home early," is the cryptic whispered reply you provide her with.

Quinn's eyes are bulging out of her face. It's sort of comical. Except this isn't a funny memory so you just wait for her to query what you just know she's dying to.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS WERE HOOKING UP?! Why didn't I know? Why wouldn't you guys tell me? HOLY SHIT! ALEX CAUGHT YOU GUYS, RIGHT?!" She's officially flipped.

You knew your answer was vague, but damn did she get the details wrong.

"What? No!" You have to defend yourself. "It wasn't like that. Not completely. We were just hanging out, like usual. She was lonely. I mean who wouldn't be if their fiancé was only ever home like two days a week."

"Okay, so what? You decided you'd make your move on her while Alex was away? I know you're totally crazy for her, but I thought you'd respected their relationship enough to keep it in your pants."

"No. It wasn't like that. Like you, A just jumped to conclusions." In your mind, you know that if Alex hadn't tried to surprise her by coming home early from the business trip that night, things definitely would have progressed. To where and how far, you're not sure.

You just know that since the two of you had rediscovered a friendship with each other after your breakup, things have been getting more and more like they used to be. Like when the two of you were flirtatious and sending longing glances at each other. That element of your relationship returned almost immediately. But lately, the two of you have even been getting a little more touchy-feely and handsy with each other. Especially when Alex was out of town for business. A touch on the arm here, a little playing with each others hands and fingers during a movie there, maybe some slight cuddling while watching trashy reality TV thrown in for good measure. You two are like magnets. You can't help it really.

You just know that sooner or later, something would have happened. You definitely hoped it would have happened anyways. Even if that meant one of you would be cheating and the other would be the side woman. Of course, that wouldn't be a new situation for either of you anyways considering the way things went back in high school. Artie's four-eyed face pops into your head at that thought.

Quinn breaks you out of your quick trip down memory lane when she presses you to explain things the right way.

Well, looks like your taking another trip along remembering road, because there is no way she'll totally get how much you need to do this if you don't start from the beginning. Maybe you should write down your epic love story and call it The Story of Us or some other completely cute, romantic title.


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note: **I had this chapter planned out, but I never thought I'd get around to finishing it in time to update this quickly. But lucky you guys, it was a slow day at work which = writing time for me :) Just be aware, I can't promise updates this quickly all the time.

Song for this chapter (in case you couldn't tell by the title) is the super pretty song _Everything Has Changed. _Link: /82fCBqsLLIM

I won't keep you long... on with the tale!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Everything Has Changed**

Quinn peaked her head out of the door and looked down the hallway. Seeing nobody, she turned her head the other way to be sure there wasn't anyone on that side of the hall as well. No one was there. She gingerly propelled the rest of her body forward to join her head in the passage, and turned to gently close the door. She took two steps forward and halted. The blonde briskly turned on her heels and stepped back up to the doorway she'd just emerged from.

She opened the door and whisper scolded the person within.

"Don't come out. We don't need any drama if someone spots you." And by someone, she meant Alex who would surely flip some shit or the bride who would also have some hysterical reaction to the girl's presence if her fretting from earlier were anything to go by.

"I'll be right back as soon as I check on our bride. We're not done here yet."

She went to close the door again, but leaned back in once more.

"Oh and you so owe me big for this."

Yep, she owed Quinn big. Perhaps lending her awesome car or maybe even naming their first-born child after Quinn, the green-eyed blonde mused. If she helped her friend succeed in stopping this wedding with the result of a perfectly happy shot at another relationship with the bride, Quinn decided she was going to hold this over both of their heads forever.

With that, the door was quickly and quietly closed before the girl made her way down the hall. She stopped in front of the room two doors down. It was the same one she had exited before she spied one of her best friends attempting to sneak into a wedding she had been uninvited from.

Quinn wasn't sure what the whole story was yet, but she definitely had her suspicions that things weren't completely "just friends" status between her Trinity cohorts. She was there when the girls were dating in high school, as well as before hand. She witnessed their beautiful friendship blossom into the kind of love most people can only ever dream of discovering. Because of that, she very well knew the signs of the two ladies falling for one another.

Their breakup wasn't an easy one. She was rather close to both of them. The two splitting up also broke up the Unholy Trinity. It was weird to go from hanging out all together to hanging out with just one of them at a time. Those times often became awkward because both knew she still hung out with the other as well. When news of their breakup reached her, Quinn made sure to inform both that she would not pick sides. She would remain friends with both.

Sometimes it got hard not too mention something that happened while she hung out with one girl to the other. Like that time Santana slipped on some spilled beer in a bar, and fell flat on her ass. Quinn had desperately wanted to have a laugh at that with Brittany. Or that time she and Brittany went out, and at the end of the night they ended up breaking into the apartment across the hall because Britt was sure it was hers. The dancer had just moved and in her drunken stupor had forgotten her new place was on the other side in this new building. It was a good thing the owner was away on vacation because the inebriated blondes ransacked the refrigerator in search of "drunk munchie food" as Brittany called it. Quinn really _really_ wanted to retell that hilarious situation to Santana the next time she saw her. But she couldn't mention one another to them because it would've been too painful for each. Quinn couldn't do that to them – cause them anymore pain on top of the amount they'd caused each other.

But then by some miracle, the two had magically reconnected. Quinn had never got the story of how that happened either. She just remembered showing up to a barbecue and noticed the brunette and blonde happily giving each other hellos and making small talk. She was so excited to see they'd made up that she rushed over and hugged both. She didn't care how or why. She saw the girls in the same place and speaking, and a flash of having the Trinity back together took over her mind. All she'd wanted for the past couple years was for all of them to be happy and to be friends again. She wanted her Trinity back.

She was beyond ecstatic to have them back. To be hanging the three of them again, the way it was supposed to be. Things went back to normal almost immediately. Although, one was in a relationship, she loved that the girls' dynamic went back to the way it was before. Even their flirtatiousness with one another came back sort of quickly. She questioned whether or not the two were still in love with each other. It was a subject that was hardly ever brought up. She guessed it was because they'd both moved on and past the hurt of the break up. But then the looks and touching came back, and she saw it. She knows she saw the love for one another in their eyes again. Quinn decided long ago she wasn't going to mention it though, until one of them did. She didn't want to stir the pot or disturb the peace amongst themselves by broaching the subject of feelings that she could very well be making up in her head – she'd always imagined Santana and Brittany to be one of those couples that made it to the end.

The blonde opened the door and made her way into the room. She spotted her friend sitting on a window bench buried in a worn looking book. Quinn smiled and slowly stepped toward the bride, who had yet to notice her presence.

"What are you reading?" Quinn asked to make herself known.

The gowned woman looked up startled. She was clutching the book to her chest and her eyes were wide when she looked at Quinn. It was that look people get when they've been caught doing something they shouldn't.

Quinn immediately frowned when she noticed the tear tracks on her friend's face. Worried, she immediately rushed to the sitting girl's side.

"What's wrong?"

"I, n-nothing."

"You and I both know you don't cry over nothing. This is a happy day. It's your wedding day. You're not meant to be crying unless they are happy tears spilled at the alter," Quinn goaded. "What's with the sad tears?"

"I was just reading, and it's a sad story."

"You ruined Kurt's makeup work over a story. He's going to throw a major fit, you know." Quinn was trying to make jokes to cheer up the bride. They always laugh at Kurt's bitch fits, but it didn't seem to work this time. The girl in front of her just appeared to get sadder.

"I just…" The bride paused.

"Just what?"

"It's just my head is going in a million directions right now, and it's silly of me to be doing this now, today. I'm just stressing and over thinking and this story isn't helping."

"Well, what are you stressing about? Let me help you. A pretty bride should not be stressing on her day." Quinn flashed her best friend a smile.

"Everything has changed again, Quinn. I don't know if it's a good change this vt" The girl whispered sadly.

Quinn scrunched her forehead in confusion. "You're gonna have to elaborate, honey."

Instead of getting a response, Quinn watched the girl flip back a few pages of the book. Then it was turned towards her and lifted up for her to take. She looked down and noticed it wasn't a reading book at all. It was a journal.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah, it's my thought book. Read it."

"Are you sure?" Quinn didn't want to intrude on anything personal.

The girl only lifted the diary again in answer, so Quinn took it and began reading.

XXXXX

I woke up this morning knowing something now I didn't before.

She's here. In this state. In this city. We live in the same city! [Quinn smiled at the cute smiley face next to that]

And she's doing fine - well she looks as fine as ever. Healthy and happy, and that's all I can ever ask for. I've always just wanted her to be happy. She's always deserved that, always deserved the best.

And today, she looked genuinely happy especially when she noticed who had happened to be holding the door open for her. I couldn't help but brighten at her large, toothy grin and wide-eyed surprise.

All I know since 18 hours ago, at that silly store door when I'd spontaneously decided to keep there a moment longer because I'd spotted a flash of hair that seemed all too familiar that I really couldn't help but hold it open just to be sure my mind wasn't deceiving me once again, is that I just want to know her again. I want to know her better than before because she's always been the only one who could ever make me truly feel like me. I could always be myself with her.

All I know is we said hello in that doorway, and her eyes still look like coming home. All I know is it was good to simply say her name again, even in surprise, and that everything inside me has changed once again.

The only other time I felt in my gut that this huge, really positive change was coming to my life was the first moment we'd ever laid eyes on each other in the Cheerios locker room after that introductory body-tormenting practice - also known as the worst and best day of my life. The worst because I almost died from exhaustion. The best because I almost died from the ridiculously quick, speed-of-light pace of my heart that could only be set by one thing and one glorious thing only - her.

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed. The change of course is a good change and bad change. Good change because I know my heart still works. Though it seems to only work because of her, for her. It looks like my heart really did survive our break up. For a while, I couldn't be sure. After not feeling anything for the better part of two years except complete and utter sadness and loneliness, it's nice to know that I still have feelings. The bad change is because I know my heart still works... thought it seems to only work for her.

While our small, yet all too brief run in had us both bouncing on the balls of our feet and giddy at seeing at each other, I can't quite be sure if she mentioned catching up again because that's a polite thing to do or if she genuinely wants to catch up and… maybe, just maybe be a part of each other's lives again.

All I know is I held the door. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed. It feels like she's set my heart on fire again, and the only way it's going to be subdued is if I see her again. Because all I know is that I've had walls around myself for a couple years now. I know she wouldn't have to work that hard to get through them to me again. She wouldn't have to work at all. Because I would gladly open up and hold the door open to let her glide right past those otherwise unsurpassable fortress barriers I prefer to keep up since our break up – I just couldn't bare the thought of ever being that hurt again.

She's probably already walked right through the entryway. I can feel it. It most likely happened right when I agreed to grab coffee with her while we were standing outside the store doorway underneath our umbrellas while it was storming. Maybe sooner.

All I know is that I felt that tickling feeling in the very core of my being again. Some people call them butterflies. Some people call them tingles. All I know is that they were there. I felt them. They were scary and fun and amazing all at the same time. I liked them... a lot. I want to feel them again. If only just to really confirm that they are there. Because after all, my science professors taught me that you don't just accept the first round of results of an experiment. You re-test to be sure you get the same results. I know she's no test or experiment because I have no doubt in my mind she could summon up those flutters again. The mere memory of our all too quick encounter has my pulse picking up a little speed. But its nothing compared to the intensity as when she's right in front of my eyes, within touching distance, within earshot of her melodious voice, within smell of her perfume mixed with an alluring scent that is all her own, within view of her wondrous figure, and especially within the honor of being graced by her dashing personality.

All I know is that this is one of those life-changing moments in your life that cheesy romantic movies tend to mention. All I know is that we said hello again, she said my name, and I held the door. All I know is I've missed her all this time. All I know is a newfound brightness. All I know is pouring rain. All I know is that I can't wait to know her again. To know her better. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.

XXXXX

Quinn looked up from the book because that was the end of that entry. She wasn't sure if she was meant to read further than that. She studied her friend, who was staring out the window with glazed over eyes. Quinn guessed she was deep in thought. Judging from the fact that her friend was clearly reading about her feelings for their third musketeer before she barged into the room, Quinn could only assume she was thinking about the girl.

"Wow," Quinn stated quietly. "Neither of you ever told me how you two got back into contact. You just bumped into each other at the supermarket?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

The girl nodded her head in answer.

"Were you in love with her when you wrote this?"

"I don't think I ever stopped loving her."

"Then why are we here today? Why did you ever begin dating Alex?"

"You should read the next entry."


	3. Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Chapter 3 Sad Beautiful Tragic**

We had a beautiful, magic love affair.

We started off as acquaintances on the same cheerleading squad. Then we became friends, and then friends with benefits, and eventually after a long, hard track we became lovers. Even before we were officially girlfriends, I knew we were soul mates.

I'll never forget the look on her face when I asked if she believed in soul mates. Some people find it a silly concept… that we're tied so deeply to this one person that we are in love at the core of our very being, our souls. I don't believe it's so hard to buy into. I guess that's because I've felt love so deeply before.

Anyway, she was surprised. I think she knew I was asking if she thought her and I were soul mates. She's always known me so well, sometimes even better than I knew myself. Subconsciously, I'd probably known I was asking that, but I didn't realize it till the words had left my mouth and I was eagerly awaiting her reply - when I was slightly nervous at her hesitance to answer, and my hands got slightly clammy and I felt a slight tug in the pit of my tummy. It's like my body had been physically trying to prepare me for her response, but I wasn't too sure if it was trying to prep me for a good one or a bad one. Either way, I was still blown away by the words that left her lips.

"I do. Yeah. But I don't think calling us soul mates is accurate enough to describe how deeply I feel for you. My essence loves every fiber of your essence _that_ much that words aren't enough."

I couldn't think of anything quite good enough to respond to that with. So I did the only thing my body would let me do to show her I feel the same way about her – I kissed her senseless. No really, we made out for so long that our lips became numb and lost feeling. They were even still puffy, colored, and a bit sore the next morning.

They say all of the greatest loves start out as friends. So I just knew were destined, especially after that night. Destined to make it, to have the best love, the kind people dream about, the kind people get jealous of not having found yet, the kind that lasts beyond our own lives like the tales of Romeo and Juliet, Rose and Jack, Tristan and Isolde, Beauty and Beast, Cinderella and Prince Charming.

But then something went wrong. The distance, timing, breakdown, fighting, and silence – our train ran right off its tracks.

I'd never been so torn up. My heart stopped working. Nothing in my life had ever made me as sad as losing the one person who'd brightened my life.

I would fall asleep and dream about her. Meet her in warm conversation. Everything would be perfect again. But then I'd wake up cold and lonely only to be reminded that we're in different cities, different states.

It took me so long to forget her. That's what I had to do if I was going to survive life without her in it. I had to shut down my memories and just forget her existence completely just so I could breathe properly. So my heart could keep beating without the unbearable ache in it from the gaping whole that came from our separation.

We had a beautiful, magic love affair.

But now we have a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair.

From our break up, my heart shut down. I built up walls. But I saw her again yesterday. And my pulse raced, and I felt things stir again. We're going to catch up again sometime soon.

I can't help but be terrified at that. It's obvious from yesterday, that I still feel something for her. Maybe I never stopped loving her, but I can't be entirely sure yet. I locked away those feelings when I locked away the memories of her.

No one has ever hurt me the way she has. She's the only one who ever really had the opportunity to hurt me because no body compares to her. She's the only one who's ever really been in my heart. So finding her again, I have to be careful. I don't ever want to feel that kind of pain again. I don't want to be so depressed that I feel like I lost myself again.

If I let myself fall again, I have to be sure that we will last.

The fact that I can feel even a tiny spark of the intensity of my feelings for her again, is enough to be cautious.

I just don't want to be hurt again, especially by her.

Besides it wouldn't be fair to Alex. We did just officially start dating after all.

Sure I feel things for her still, and I know it because of the feelings from yesterday. But Alex makes me happy too. A has never hurt me. I started out as friends with her, so the fact that Alex and I were friends first is a little reassuring too. I may not feel crazy intense love things for Alex right now, but I could get there. Just like I got there with her. Besides, A has never hurt me. It's only been one date, so it's not like I'm really expected to be completely 100% head over heels yet. I'm just going to take it one day at a time with Alex. I owe that much. According to Quinn, Alex has been swooning over me for a while now.

It would be mean to stop, just because I ran into my old flame. It feels weird to call her just a flame. When we were together, we were one big, bright, radiating, giant ball of fire like the sun. No, we were bigger the sun.

It's a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair.

Anyway, I don't even know what she wants from me. If she wants to be in each other's lives in any capacity

I know I want her in my life.

But we might be just friends again.

Until I know for certain that she feels things for me too and wants to be with me forever this time, I'm going to continue dating Alex. Like I said, I don't want to get hurt again. I can't lose myself again. I don't think I could survive that kind of pain again. So I have to keep my feelings in check when we see each other again.

Alex is great and deserves all of me if we're going to be together. It wouldn't be fair to anyone to be dating but to have feelings for someone else. So I'll keep my feelings for her in check, and see how things go with Alex.

XXXXX

Quinn closed the journal after that. She didn't want to read further. It was evident to her now that the girl in front of her was just trying to protect herself by staying with Alex. Quinn couldn't really blame her for that.

She had lived through the mess that her friend was after the break up. The countless drunken nights. The days spent all day in bed. The days she didn't want to move or eat. She even remembered the one scary night when her friend had stated, "I don't want to go on."

After that, Quinn was on suicide watch just to be sure she wouldn't do anything rash in her depressed state.

But then time seemed to subdue the pain and hurt. The girl got better. Never truly back to her normal self though. But she got awfully close. Especially after she had introduced her to Alex. They had a great time together, and once Alex expressed a romantic interest in her friend she encouraged the girl to go on one date with A.

Quinn had observed how after that date with Alex the girl was happy again. But now Quinn is all too aware that was because it was just after that date that her two friends had reconnected. Of course, it would be her to make the bride be herself again. With that newfound knowledge, Quinn just knows her friends were meant to be together. And she knows her decision to help the girl down the hall stop this wedding was the right decision.

"Uhm…" Quinn wasn't sure how to lead off or where to start so she just settled for something to let the girl know she was done reading.

The bride looked at her now trying to gauge Quinn's reaction to her writings.

"I really shouldn't be reading that now huh?"

"Why are you? What is it making you think?"

"That I miss her. That I need her here." The girl took a deep breath and then added "and not as my maid of honor."

Quinn's eyes widened at that. She knew what the bride was implying. She wanted their friend to be standing across from her exchanging vows. At least that's what she thinks the girl was implying.

"You were crying earlier for her, then?"

The girl nodded.

"I don't think I understand. You're getting married, so you must have developed some sort of feelings for Alex. You pushed away those initial feelings for her."

"I did push them away."

"Soooo…"

"So they came back. Full force. And I sat down to read back over my thoughts, just to be reminded that I'm in love her. I've always loved her. Only her. And I shouldn't be marrying Alex. Not when I'm in love with someone else. Nobody should marry when they aren't in love with their counterpart. But she's not here right now. I haven't seen her in two weeks. I haven't heard from her. I can't get in touch with her in any way whatsoever. It's ridiculous that she disappeared like this. What if she's hurt? Been kidnapped? Is being held hostage? Or worse? She's not here, Quinn. I just want to tell her how much I want to be with her and not Alex, but she's not even here. I don't know why she would ignore me. I don't know how I let myself get hurt by her again. This is what I was trying to stop from happening. That's why I chose to stay with Alex. Alex is safe. She's… she's… "

Tears were making their way down the pretty girl's face again. Quinn had winced at every crack in her voice throughout that speech. Quinn reached out to take the girl in her arms, to offer her some sort of comfort. She pet her hair and gently rubbed the girl's back. Her sobs were gut wrenching to Quinn. She felt the tears beginning to soak through her dress.

She couldn't just sit back and watch both of her friends so unhappy while apart. She decided to let her friend know that the person she truly loves is just two doors away.

"She's not been kidnapped."

The bride lifted her head off Quinn's shoulder.

"Huh?" She wiped at her nose, smearing some of the mascara trails in the process.

"Oh goodness, Kurt really will throw a fit. I didn't know until earlier that you guys weren't in touch. But I can get a hold of her, kay?"

Quinn watched her friend's puffy, red, swollen eyes widen. She gave her a smile because the bride was going to be surprised when she retrieved the girl waiting in the nursery.

"I'll be right back. I'll get her. Just wait here."

Quinn took off her satin white bridesmaid heels so she could move quicker. She flashed her bride friend one more smile, and ran out into the hall toward the nursery.

She was excited and giddy. Her two best friends still loved each other, and that was going to make this whole business of stopping the wedding so much easier. What a mess it would be if the bride didn't love the other girl back. That would just tear the other girl apart. Quinn stopped her musings once she was in the nursery with the other girl nowhere to be found.

She frowned at that. The girl was definitely told to wait in here.

"Hello?" Quinn asked loudly.

"Where'd you go?" She wondered to the air again.

"Who're you talking to?" a thickly accented voice suddenly sounded from behind her in the doorway.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the voice of the woman she was hoping to find.

Quinn spun around rapidly, wiping the look of surprise off her face in an instant.

"Alex! What are you doing here?"

Quinn felt a bit guilty for betraying the brunette she'd met during her freshman orientation at Yale. Both being ambitious, easy on the eyes, quick-witted, and brainier than they let on, the two blonde women became friends instantly. They even went on to become roommates the remainder of their undergraduate studies. Quinn considered Alex a great friend, although she'd never have the same bond with the slightly taller blonde compared to the friendship she shared with Santana and Brittany.

"Just checking some last minute things before the ceremony. It has to go off without any sort of… disturbances."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. The little pause before Alex's last word was a little suspicious. Quinn's hardly-ever-wrong instincts told her that Alex must know something of her now missing friend's whereabouts.

"And what sort of disturbances were you expecting to find in the nursery? I mean, this is the last place I would think to find you today."

"Mm hmm. You knew she was hiding out in here didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The green-eyed woman was going for innocence.

"Oh please, Quinn. I'm insulted you're giving me the angelic act. I know you well enough by now to read through your bluffs. I believe we have something to discuss." With that, Alex stepped into the nursery and turned around to shut and lock the door. "Wouldn't want any interruptions now would we?"

Quinn wasn't really paying attention anymore. She saw a flash of hair through the window. Running over to it confirmed that it was definitely her friend, but not the one she was currently seeking out. It was the bride sprinting away as fast as she possibly could in heels and a gown.

"What the hell?!" Both women occupying the room yelled.

Quinn's reflexes kicked in faster than Alex's. She began making her way out of the church as fast as she possible could. She had to chase after the bride, to make sure she knew where at least one of friends was.

"God, I did not sign up for this dramatic mess when I woke up today." Quinn muttered in between heavy breaths from her running. She was already outside the church and going down the sidewalk in the direction she saw her best friend go. The cement did not feel great on her bare feet.

"Still talking to a God you don't believe in?"

Of course, Alex would catch up with her. She was a marathon runner, after all. They ran side by side until they came up to the parking lot.

"Uh, you go that way and check around the building. Maybe she's around back or something. I'll go this way to check through the parking lot."

Quinn had noticed heels running off into a path in the woods. She knew that little side walked path ended up at a little park. She, Santana, and Brittany had all walked to it when they had toured the church. It was at that park where they listed the pros and cons of having the wedding here in order to help the bride decide if this would finally be the place.

Turns out this magnificent location was perfect for the ceremony, minus the fact that they were having the reception across town in a châteaux and had to rent limos for all of the guests to be moved there for the festivities.

Alex began moving quickly around the church. Quinn checked over her shoulder one more time to make sure she was out of sight, so the girl wouldn't notice her sneaking off down the path to the playground. She made it to the woods phone still in hand. The blonde slowed her pace and began dialing a number.

"Hello?!" A rushed, out of breath voice answered.

"Where the hell are you?! I came back to the nursery and you were gone. You don't get to bail after I already agreed to help you. C'mon, don't back out now. Besides, you still owe me an explanation of what went down. Alex won't divulge the details."

"Quinn, I can't do this. I can't ruin a perfectly happy day wi –"

"Shut up! Yes you can! She loves you. You love her. End of story."

"I just can't. Not yet. I need time to-"

"You don't have time! It's today or they're going to be married and you'll be too late! Don't chicken out now! You're stronger than that. You're a fighter!" Quinn was yelling hysterically down the phone. She didn't understand why the girl was being difficult, or backing out. It wasn't like her to just sit by and watch what she wants the most just slip away. In fact, these past three years she hasn't been herself by doing that.

"Damn it, Quinn! Stop interrupting me! Sor-"

"I'm not. I just don't get why you'd leave now?!"

"You just did it again! Look we don't have time to argue. You didn't let me finish what I was trying to say. I was going to say that I couldn't do this without finding some insurance first. Alex found me. She was looking for the powder room, or so she says, but she walked into the nursery instead."

"Ohmygodwhat!" Quinn burst out quickly and stopped walking. "What happened?!

"We exchanged words."

"Way to be vague. Again. Why do I never get the details? Wait, what do you mean insurance?"

"We don't have time for details right now! Pretty please, just do me a favor. Postpone the ceremony for as long as you possibly can. I'm not chickening out, I swear. I love her. I want to be with her. I just really really need to do something first."

"Fine. But this better be damn important. If I find out you were looking for your Statefarm policy card, I will have to remind you what it means to piss me off. Oh, and I'd kindly like to remind you once again that you so owe me!"

"Yes. I know. I owe you everything, Quinn. I love you, and I gotta go. POSTPONE! POSTPONE! POSTPONE!"

"HURRY!"

The line went dead after that, so Quinn tucked her phone back into her bra as she came out of the woods and into the park. Just like she hoped, her pretty friend was sitting in the playground on a swing, her bridal gown fluttering around her legs.

"Hey." The bride spoke first. Quinn noted the solemn tone. She was kicking at some of the little shredded rubber bits on the ground under her feet. "I knew you'd find me."

"What are you doing out here? I saw you run."

"I saw her." Quinn's eyes widened at that. "She was leaving the church rather quickly. I had to follow her."

The green-eyed bridesmaid sat down on the swing next to her friend. "And?"

"She was sprinting away." Another kick at the ground. "I don't get it. She hasn't spoken to me in two weeks. Then she shows up here, doesn't even say anything to me, and runs away?" The soon-to-be-married girl had begun to cry again.

"Oh honey." Quinn reached a hand over to rub up and down the woman's back. "I don't really know why she ran away. She wouldn't explain."

"She spoke to you?" The bride questioned with hurt in her voice. Quinn nodded her head in answer. "I called after her, and begged her to wait. She stopped for half a second, but she didn't turn around. Then she started running again. She got in her car without even looking back. I didn't want to go back inside, so I came here. Playgrounds are supposed to be happy places. That's what she told me back in high school after that one time I got slushied and she'd taken me to a park to cheer me up. I thought it might make me feel better to be here." There was a frown on the pretty bride's face. "It's not really helping though." Quinn frowned at that admission. "I'm so confused, and angry. Mostly, I'm just sad and hurt. This is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want to fall for her again just to lose her and be hurt all over again. This is why I initially picked Alex. I wanted to protect my heart. So it couldn't fall away into oblivion."

"I was in the nursery with her before I came back and read your thought book," Quinn admitted. "I caught her sneaking in."

"Sneaking in?" Quinn didn't miss the tone of surprise in the question.

"Yeah. She's not supposed to be here today. I thought you had known that before, but then you started questioning me about why she wasn't here. You were asking me if she still planned on showing up even after you guys hadn't talked in a couple weeks, but I honestly hadn't known you weren't in contact. Alex just told me she'd uninvited her."

"What're you talking about?" The girl's head snapped up. She was looking back and forth between Quinn's eyes as if the answer would magically come from them. "Uninvited her!? She can't do that. She's my bridesmaid. My best friend. Alex would've told me if she'd uninvited my maid of honor!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." A South African voice was heard not far off, coming from the woods. The two swinging girl's looked up to see Alex emerging from the path.

* * *

**A/N: **Hellooooo! Sorry to cut it off right there. But I really wanted to get an update out, and just I feel like the next couple scenes work better in the next chapter.

Bright side though, we got meet Alex and find out she's a girl. Woop! Let's just pretend for the sake of the story that marriage is allowed for everybody everywhere all around the world regardless of sexual orientation.

Link to the T Swift song: /watch?v=3B8b4E8DjeM

Just to clear things up, the bride wasn't actually suicidal, I don't think I can go there. Quinn was just being a good friend and making sure her friend wasn't going to go there. And I know it's been kind of Quinn heavy these first few chappys, but I'm gonna try to switch it up soon. Especially, since I'm really thinking hardcore about who should be the bride.

Lastly, huge shout out to the couple of reviewers. It means a lot that anybody is even reading, let alone taking time to type out something about it. So thank you guys very much, I got huge smiles reading them.

Lolathe17th: Don't be mad, but I'm totally still on the fence about the bride's identity. It's just I write one scene and picture one girl, and then the next chapter feels more like the other. I'm definitely gonna decide soon though, because editing things to keep the bride ambiguous is a bit frustrating.

brittana-is-wanky21: I'm definitely continuing this story. I actually already have one of the last couple chapters written, it was like the second thing I wrote for this. And I have a few scenes written from various T Swift songs saved. I just have to put them in order to make sense and get all the details and stuff in before we get to that last bit. I'm not sure on the length, but I have an end to aim for so rest assured the tale will continue :) Also, I had to search Alex Morgan since I'm not up on women's football. Very pretty indeed. She's definitely got the body type I'd pictured for Alex in the story, but the one I'm writing is blonde and has a super sexy South African accent.


	4. Stay Stay Stay

**Song Link: **/watch?v=srsAPELNmRw

* * *

**Chapter 4 Stay Stay Stay**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." A South African voice was heard not far off, coming from the woods. Quinn and I looked up to see Alex emerging from the path.

Alex was walking towards us, but something looked different about her. It was this new side of her that I'd been encountering every once in a while these past few months. I didn't like it. This side of her I've experienced almost constantly the past two weeks was like meeting a whole new person.

There is something closed off in her expressions now. She isn't letting me in anymore. Sometimes, it's an almost sinister look. It's calculating, scheming, dark, guarded, and scary. It's similar to the look Quinn used to get when she was thinking of ways to tear down whoever stood in her way back in high school.

Needless to say I didn't believe she was sincere in her apology. Princess Alex was never as charming. That's what I'd begun calling this on-guard version of her – Princess Alex. It fit because it went with her royal title and the personality she churned out when she was fulfilling her stately duties. When she went into Princess mode, she was no longer as charming or caring I know she can be. Not in person with me anyways. Somehow, the public appearances she made had everybody eating out of the palm of her hand. How those people bought the act, I'll never know. Maybe that's because I've been privileged to experience the sincere, loving, kind, romantic person she can be. This diplomatic, cutthroat girl is not the one I'd fallen for.

Her parents are the same way. Very closed off, strict, poised, guarded, intelligent, yet ruthless. I know that being Queen and King of a country means that big decisions have to be made for many people, but I've always believed royalty should rule with compassion. Alex's parents act more like dictators though. Perhaps that's where this side of her comes from. Being raised by stern royals, she could've seamlessly picked up on their merciless ways.

I remember the first time I met her parents. It was the day she decided to tell me she was the princess and sole heir to the throne of a fairly young country. There were no warnings or hints before that whatsoever. She told me we were going on vacation to Blouberg, a new country in the southern part of South Africa. It was once a city in South Africa before it petitioned to leave and start it's own country with a new, monarch-style government. It's a relatively small country right now, but it's efficient and people don't seem to mind living there.

We landed at the single airport there and were picked up by The Royal Guard in heavily protected limos. I didn't really think to ask why she'd chartered such a lavish private jet while we were on the flight, but by that time I'd already known she'd come from great wealth. It was in that limo ride to her palace, she'd revealed the plane is hers and that I was about to meet the King and Queen of Blouberg. I remember being terrified and in great awe. Why on earth would a King and Queen want to meet me? And how on earth did Alex know them?

"They're my parents." With that answer, she removed her navy Yankees trucker hat from her plush blond curls, and reached into a compartment in front of us. It contained 3 tiaras. She selected one of the crowns and traded the baseball cap for it. Then she pressed a button and a selection of ornate pressed dresses was neatly revealed in another compartment opposite the tiaras. Three of the gowns were in my size and she let me pick one. I chose a stunning cream mermaid cut dress. We had to change quickly in the limo before arriving at the Mabley Manor, the name of the palace.

We only stayed in the Manor for three days. Alex had simply wanted her parents and I to meet. I assume it was to gain her parent's blessing to propose to me – just some random, American commoner compared to her blood line. I'm not quite sure how exactly I was awarded their approval. We hardly interacted except at dinnertime, and I danced with her father for one song at the ball thrown in honor of Alex's visit home. But even during those few minutes of being in each other's presence during meals, I was uncharacteristically quiet as was her family. I just wasn't sure how to really act in the presence of such noble and powerful people. I tried to be respectful, and I hope that came across well. I even curtsied one time, but Alex giggled and her mother sent me a glare of disapproval. I probably didn't pull it off too well. I'm not exactly the most graceful of people. Nevertheless, when were leaving her father hugged me goodbye and told me to continue making his little Alexandria happy. Her mother settled for a quick handshake and wished me luck with my studies. I'm pretty sure it was her father who gave the proposal it's blessing, and his Queen just went along with it – probably unhappily. There's just this vibe that she doesn't like me very well.

I'm really not too thrilled about that, because I've always imagined being able to bond well with the family of whomever I did end up marrying.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I notice Quinn stand up from her swing. She gave me a hug, and said she'd let Alex and I talk for a bit. Still barefoot, she started making her way toward the path Alex had just come from.

I notice my fiancé shoot my bridesmaid a death glare as she walks away. I don't know what that's about. They're good friends, and have known each other longer than Alex and I. Actually, Quinn was the one who introduced us. My princess is now standing in front of me, and she's offering her hand out for me to take.

I decide not to and stay on my swing. I am pretty angry with her at the moment. She doesn't get to run off my best friends.

"You really uninvited her? Without telling me?" I hope she can hear the hurt in my questions.

"We shared some heated words more or less, and yes, I may have rescinded her invitation." She was using her diplomatic tone still. I hate it.

"Why? She's my best friend, and maid of honor. Don't you think I should be made aware of her absence if it's your doing? Why not tell me?"

I heard her sigh. I'm staring at my feet. I really don't want to look at her. She's naturally gorgeous with her long blonde hair, natural tan, and hazel eyes. After being all done up for our ceremony, I know she's only gotten even more beautiful. I can't let her looks distract me now. This is a pretty big day that's already been ruined by my MOH's disappearance that turns out is my bride's fault. Angry and hurt doesn't even begin to convey the emotional turmoil going on inside me right now.

"It was certainly the most appropriate course of action considering what I found upon coming home that night."

"Seriously! We talked about this already!"

_**XXXXX Flashback XXXXX**_

_[2 weeks ago]_

Ugh, why is it so bright? I haven't even opened my eyes yet, but the sunlight is still burning its awfully radiant rays into my skull. Can I go blind with my eyes shut? The light is probably why I'm awake at such an ungodly hour. What time is it anyway?

I don't feel like opening my eyes or moving to check. My neck is too stiff, and my arm is numb. Awesome.

Why is it so damn bright? My curtains are shut.. I know that for a fact. Alex and I both enjoy our rest, and we prefer darkness to achieve our beauty sleep.

I let a groan slip out and open my eyes. And that would be why it's freakishly lit up in here - I fell asleep in the living room.

Everything from last night came rushing back to me. Alex and I got into a very heated argument. It would be one of three arguments we've ever had. We don't fight often, but when we do the universe needs to run and duck for cover... maybe even build a bomb shelter to hide in for the next 13 years while the dust settles. Last night's disagreement was just terrible. I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night. I was so angry I threw my phone across the room at A.

I don't even remember where it landed, just that I was too mad to go searching for it last night. I roll off the sofa and land on my hands and knees on the carpet. Glancing around, I don't see my phone under the coffee table or anywhere amongst the colorful mess in the living room. I'm trying to remember in which direction I threw it, but it's just slipping my mind right now. It's way too early to function after such an eventful and emotionally draining night.

A gleam of sparkles catches my eye from the corner of the dining room. Yep, that would be my phone. My case is so awesome. I had it custom designed to be blue and red, my two favorite colors, with diamonds scattered across it to form my initials. I pick it up, and thank the heavens there are no scratches or any missing diamonds.

"Best case ever," I whisper to myself with a little smile.

Pushing the home button and sliding the bar across, I open it to see I have 7 unread text messages. Clicking the green message icon reveals they're all from my bestie. The first one just says 'sorry.' The second one asks if I'm okay. After that she goes into a longer apology, and tells me to call when I get a chance. Then the last one sent around five this morning just says that she's worried because I haven't answered, and I usually always answer back right away because it's rude to keep people waiting, and that she loves me. Seriously, the last words of the text are 'call me, love you.'

I reread the last two words over and over again. We haven't said those words to each other in such a long time. I know in the text she probably means it as best friends. I can't help but yearn to hear the precious statement fall from her mouth though. For her to say it to me face to face. For her to mean it. For her to mean that she's in love with me.

I immediately grimace and chastise myself for trillionth time since her and I have become friends again. I shouldn't think things like that when I have Alex. It's not fair to anybody.

I hear a door open, and watch Alex stroll out in purple sweats and a yellow cutoff tee shirt she normally wears to work out. She looks sexy as hell with her abs showing off like that. Then I remember how mad I am at her right now, and chance a glance at her face. There's a little feeling of satisfaction when I notice she looks as miserable as I feel. Her hair is messy and her face is still littered with rosy patches from crying.

She suddenly stops when she notices me off to the side in the dining room.

I narrow my eyes at her a little but stay quiet, because I'm not sure how we're going to continue after last night. Are we going to ignore each other? Is there going to be more yelling? I'll let her decide.

"Uh, hey?" She offers in a quiet, still raspy from sleep voice.

I let out a little huff, because that's not what I was expecting. I'm used to her fiery personality, but right now she seems timid and spiritless like she's lost her fight. It doesn't appear she'll be reacting with the same sort of dramatics she possessed mere hours ago.

"We should talk about it," I hear myself say just as quietly. I read somewhere you should never leave a fight unresolved. I agree with the notion, especially with the wedding only two weeks away. It wouldn't be right to start a marriage if we're arguing over something major like this.

Alex dips her head in agreement, and I see the bun on top of her head fall loose just a little. I watch her square up her shoulders like she's armoring up to defend herself. All that's missing is the helmet, I note in my head.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's talk in the living room."

We make our way to the sofa I had fallen asleep on. She sits on one end, so I make my way to the other and bring my knees up to my chest. We're physically as far away from each other as we can be on this couch. I'm still too mad at her to be any closer.

Right now, we're kind of just looking at each other. I can feel the frown on my face, and her expression mimics mine. I'm not sure who should speak first. Probably me since this whole talking ordeal was my suggestion. I just don't quite know what to say. I open my mouth in hopes words will just spill out like word vomit, but nothing. So I close my mouth thinking how to begin.

Alex beats me to it. "How long?"

"What?" I'm confused. She really needs to elaborate.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" Alex accuses with a pained timbre.

"You're still on that? I told you nothing happened. We're just friends," I defend myself. She was definitely going to rile me up again if she continued with that particular allegation. Maybe I'm the one that needs that helmet and armor right now.

"Just friends don't interact so closely." She air quoted the words 'just friends' with her pointer and middle fingers. The action is all the more offensive, because she clearly doesn't trust or believe me right now.

"I told you last night, it's a game. You know the rules, I've made you play before. People are bound to get physically close in differing positions. Nothing is happening between her and I." Not in the way I want it to, I add in my head.

"Just two people playing that game makes it coupley, flirtatious, seductive, and almost erotic. Why did it have to be just the two of you? Why wasn't anyone else here?" This interrogation is getting old. It's the same thing we rowed over yesterday.

"I did invite Quinn over so we could have a Trinity night. She told me she didn't feel like getting messy when she had to meet with clients early this morning."

"I'm really uncomfortable when it's just the two of you hanging out." Well that's a new piece of information.

"W-what? What's your problem concerning her?"

"The way you act together, it's like you're in..." She trailed off. I raise my eyebrow at her in question. "You're too close."

"That's ridiculous. You can never be too close to your BFF."

"You're flirty with one another. Not just with your words, but your eyes and your touching too."

Shit. She's noticed. I wonder if she's been able to observe how much I love that about our friendship. That I relish it and always secretly want more from my friend. That since that one time during the "break" with Alex, I've ached and prayed for the chance to be with the wonderful woman fully like that again.

There must be a panicked look on my face. It's almost like Alex heard my thoughts because she has just given me the most hurt expression I've ever witnessed her muster up, although there was also something weird in her eyes. I can't quite place it, but it was a flash of something dark.

"Do you love her?" The tone of the question is different. Its neutral almost. Indifferent sounding. The hurt her face showed a second ago has hardened to match her voice. It's unsettling.

"I'll always love her." I'm not lying, that is the truth. "She's my best friend," I add that. I don't really have any intention to hurt Alex anymore than she already seems to be. She doesn't need to know I've been slowly falling in love with my best friend since we reentered each other's lives.

"Hmm," she hums. "I don't think you should hang out with her anymore."

"What?!" I yell in surprise.

"I don't think you should be hanging out with someone who's in love with you, and is trying to make moves on you." Alex states more firmly. This is definitely her princess tone. It's got an air of finality to it that almost dares me to say otherwise.

"What?!" I yell louder this time if that's possible. How would the blonde even know if _she's_ in love with me? She's certainly not making any moves on me. I would know.

"You're both so flirtatious with each other. I thought it was just your personalities, but I'm certain it's just you being you and her trying to move in on you. She's in love with you, whether you see it or not. And I'm really rather uncomfortable with your being so touchy and magnetic towards one another when you have past history together."

This is absurd. If she was in love with you, she would've made it known. She's not exactly the kind of person to hold back her opinions and thoughts. A more disturbing thought just crossed my mind though - I've never told Alex of my dating history with her. I've never told anyone about her because the memory was always too painful to relive.

"You had me checked out?!"

I notice Alex's eyes widen. She'd made a mistake and let that slip.

"You said you never do that! Invade my privacy! That you trusted me to not have to do that!" I want to throw my phone at her again, but I refrain. "How dare you?!"

I'm shaking now, I'm so upset. She's gone and done the one thing she's promised not to. When I found out she was wealthy and that she'd often done background checks on the people entering her life, I was startled. I'd learned that piece of information when we were still acquaintances and Quinn was telling me that she'd was pining for me - just absolutely dying to go on a date with me. Then when we did begin dating, I made her promise that she wouldn't do that to me. That we would get to know each other the right way, and that she wouldn't judge me about things she finds on paper or things I've done in the past. I wouldn't do those things to her, so I expected the same courtesy and respect from her. That promise cemented a strong bond of trust in our relationship. Now I find she's gone and broken the one promise I've ever asked of her.

"I... I" The princess, who is usually so elegant with words, is stuttering. Good. She knows she messed up.

"Unbelievable! First, you accuse me of cheating with my best friend last night. Then this morning you want to tell me that I shouldn't hang out with her, and now you've had me checked out! Un-fucking-believable!"

I stand up from the couch and make my way to the bedroom. I can't stand to look at her right now. I'm so out of here, even if I am in skimpy sleep shorts, a tight racer back tank top, and covered in paint. I don't really care how I look, I just need to leave before I do or say something terrible and irreversible. I grab my purse and keys and am almost to the doorway when I hear her thick South African accent screech from the living room.

"Wait!"

I stop moving, but I don't turn around. I want her to know that I'm upset, and that I'm not one of her future subjects she can just push over.

"Stay. Stay. Stay. Please don't leave." Was the disheveled princess begging? "Stay. Please. I'm just really afraid of what it means if you walk out that door."

I turn around at that. Did she think I was walking away from the engagement if I left the apartment? Sure I threatened to break up with her last night in the heat of things, but right now the intention was really to get away and cool off for a bit. Maybe even take a night away from each other and stay the night somewhere else.

I watch Alex walk over to me carefully as if moving too fast will send me scurrying right through the doorway. She slowly takes my hand and starts backing towards the living room again with me in tow.

"Stay," she whispers once more. "I've been loving you for quite some time." I soften just a little at that. "With the exception of last night, you usually think it's funny when I'm mad. Before you, I dated self-indulgent takers. People seeking riches, titles, and power by being with me. When they realized I wasn't in to them, they'd start taking all their problems out on me until we broke up. I started becoming more careful with who I involve myself with. And I'm sorry I did the check behind your back. I've been bested by the greatest of actors, and my parents were never going to allow our wedding without one."

I'm standing in the living room listening to her speak. She doesn't apologize all that often. Being a princess, she's never really had to. In the world she grew up in, everybody else was in the wrong. She's letting down some of her walls right now. This is the version of the girl that I like best.

"You're so different from anyone I've ever met. You're sweet to those you care for. You carry my grocery bags even when I insist I can have someone do that for us. You always make me laugh and smile. You don't look at me like a princess. You look at me like a person, and that's so refreshing. You've given me no choice but to stay here with you. I was meant to return back to Blouberg immediately after graduating with my degree, but I met you."

I'm looking down because her words are sweet and really touching, and I don't want her to see the blush creeping up my neck. I wonder if she can feel my pulse rising through our handhold.

"You took the time to get to know me for me. My fears, my hopes, my dreams. I like hanging out with you, babe. All the time. All those times that you didn't leave when I was away dealing with obligations or business, when you met my parents, when I was being the crazy insanely jealous girlfriend, or the couple times we've argued before have made me realize... made me realize I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life. So please, stay. I'll be loving you for quite some time. Because really, who else is going to love me when I get mad?" She's trying to lighten the mood now, and I can feel the heaviness lifting a little.

I can't help but send her a smile. She did after all just admit to wanting to be together for our whole lives. Hearing that from anybody you care about is great to hear.

"So, I think that it's best if we both stayed," she says again.

I nod my head, and she leans in to hug me. I reciprocate cautiously. Even though she just said the sweetest things, some of the hurt is still present. She tightens her grip around my neck, and I take a deep breath to ease some more of the heavy tension I feel in my body.

"I didn't cheat on you though. Please trust me?" I let out murmur softly. I need her to understand that I didn't cheat.

"I do trust you." She whispers in my ear then pulls out of our embrace. She's smiling now, and I parrot back the expression before she leans in to kiss me gently.

_**XXXXX /End Flashback XXXXX**_

"You said you trust me. Your actions tell otherwise." I spit out harshly. I really don't mean to be speaking with her this way on our wedding day, but it's still not right how she's been treating me these past two weeks. Like I'm someone else, like I really did cheat on her.

"Honeeeyyy," the girl drags out. "I do trust you. It's her I don't trust."

"And why not? You're friends with her too. She wouldn't jeopardize either of our relationships with one another like that."

"Oh please, babe, I hate to burst your happy bubble right now, but her and I are not friends. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in each other's lives at all."

"If I hadn't come alone, would you still be dating her?" I'm getting off topic I know it, but this is something I have always wondered.

"We never dated. It was more of a sex thing." She said that so disgustingly.

No. I just feel disgusted at hearing that. My beautiful best friend is so much more than a sex toy. She deserves to be treated better. Just the thought of somebody that's not me touching her is making me sick. The thought of Alex being in princess mode just using her to get her what she wants is making my stomach churn. Even imagining her touching anybody else is nauseating. Her consenting to let anyone violate her. Her letting herself be used by a spoiled royal. I seriously think I'm going to throw up right now

Alex must've noticed my green expression, because she's come to my side immediately. I'm sort of bent over and dry heaving now, and she's rubbing my back.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm sorry. Don't get sick right now. Please."

It seems like she's panicking. She probably is actually freaking the fuck out internally. She's not so good with blood or throw up or anything flowing out of the body that's not supposed to.

I force other thoughts into my head in hopes that the sickness will pass. After a few minutes of daydreaming about a wonderful day spent dancing in the rain, I no longer feel like chucking out my insides.

"I'm sorry okay. I uninvited her and made sure she couldn't see you because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you'll leave me for her. She's a safe pick. She'd be so much easier for you to be with. I'll always have royal business to take care of, and that's a whole new world for you to enter and learn to handle." She rushed that out. I can tell by her fast pace that this is a sincere fear of hers.

But Alex doesn't know how wrong she is. It would most certainly not be easier to be with her. If anything it would be more terrifying. We'd broken up before, and I lost myself. I know until I trusted her with my whole being again, that it would be a tad bit worrisome. In an attempt to keep my heart taped up, Alex is the safer pick. It's why I chose to stay with her rather than admit that I fell for the flawless ex-Cheerio again.

"Well if you want to continue this relationship, you'll have to get used to her being around." I assert. It'll be good for the princess to learn she can't always get her way.

Also, I'm never letting my best friend out of my life again. I'd decided mere days after we broke up that if I ever got the chance to have her back in my life in any capacity that I wouldn't let her go without a fight. "And if you want this wedding to continue today, you'll find a way to get her here in her bridesmaid gown. I won't get married without her present."

I see Alex's eyes widen. I don't wait for a response, so that she knows I'm completely serious. I just get up off the swing and walk down the path back towards the church.

* * *

**A/N: **Well hello again! Bet you weren't expecting that little bomb of Alex being all royal Princess girl. Don't worry, it was a surprise for me too when those little details spilled out of my fingertips and onto my laptop screen.

Quick super awesome thank you to all the reviewers, followers, and faves. They make me smile so much :)

In case you didn't know, MOH stands for Maid of Honor.

I should probably put a disclaimer that Blouberg is not a real country. It is, however, a cool little city located in South Africa just outside of Cape Town. As far as I know, it's not currently revolting or petitioning to secede from SA to become it's own country. I simply borrowed the name and location.

Uhm expect a reveal of the bride soon. I think I pretty much know who it is now :) Yaayyy - Get pumped!


End file.
